En liten Potter
by Mila23
Summary: Ginny blir gravid med Harrys barn under sommaren före sitt sista år på Hogwarts. hon är överlycklig men hon vet inte vad hennes familj och Harry ska säga...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Ginny satt i biblioteket med en bit pergament framför sig och en gås penna i handen. Vad skulle hon egentligen skriva? Hur skulle hon förklara? Hon visste att hon hade skjutit upp det alldeles för många gånger.

"Jag tror att det är bäst att bara skriva exakt som det ligger till", sa Luna, som satt mittemot Ginny. "De blir säkert väldigt glada för din skull. Harry kommer i alla fall att bli det. Det vet jag."

Ginny tittade upp på Luna med en tacksam blick.

"Tack, Luna. Det är bara det att jag inte vet hur jag ska uttrycka mig. Ska jag bara

skriva; 'Hejsan kära familj och Harry. Jag ville bara säga att jag är gravid och Harry är pappan. Älskar er. Hälsningar Ginny', eller? För det är liksom allt jag har än så länge."

Luna tänkte efter ett tag och sa sedan:

"Du kanske kan skriva så här:

_Kära familj._

_Jag har det bra här på Hogwarts. Tja, faktiskt bättre än bra. Under den första månaden mådde jag inte så bra, men jag fick snabbt svaren till det. Madam Pomfrey sa att jag var gravid. Hon har aldrig tagit hand om en gravid elev så hon är väldig entusiastisk..._"

"_Luna är väldigt hjälpsam och stöttar mig_", fortsatte Ginny.

Hon hade skrivit ner det Luna sa och började själv komma på vad hon skulle skriva.

Efter ungefär en halv timme var brevet färdigt att skickas i väg. Det blev så här till sist:

_Kära familj._

_Jag har det bra här på Hogwarts. Tja, faktiskt bättre än bra. Under den första månaden mådde jag inte så bra, men jag fick snabbt svaren till det. Madam Pomfrey sa att jag var gravid. Hon har aldrig tagit hand om en gravid elev så hon är väldig entusiastisk..._

_Luna är väldigt hjälpsam och stöttar mig. Jag är i femte månade, så jag blev gravid under sommarlovet. _

_Harry är pappan. Jag är väldigt glad över det här och jag kommer att behålla barnet förstås. Jag hoppas verkligen att Harry också vill ta hand om barnet med mig. Det skulle göra mig jätte glad._

_Jag har fått reda på att det är en pojke föresten. Han ska faktiskt få heta James. James Potter. Jag har inte kommit på något mellannamn._

_Saknar er väldigt mycket. Men vi ses nog snart._

_Hälsningar_

_Ginny._

_PS. George, du kommer aldrig att få vara barnvakt. Och inte du heller Ron._

Ginny gav brevet till Harrys uggla Alastor som suttit i uggletornet sedan Harry skickade ett brev någon gång förra veckan.

Harry älskade verkligen Hedwig, och när hon dog blev han förkrossad. Men efter slaget på Hogwarts köpte han en ny uggla och döpte den efter Alastor Moody. Mannen som hjälpte honom att fly från Voldemort och själv dog på kuppen.

Ginny tittade ut genom ett av de trasiga fönstren i uggletornet och såg Alastor flyga iväg med brevet.

Medans Ginny gick till Gryffindors sällskapsrum kände hon en spark från insidan. Hon fylldes med glädje och började nästan gråta. Hennes mage hade blivit väldigt stor, men hon viste att den skulle bli större under de sista tre månaderna.

Hon nådde den tjocka damen, sa lösenordet som i år var _Kardemummakantarell _och gick in till sällskapsrummet. De flesta hade redan gått upp till sovsalarna och hon följde deras exempel.

Väl i sängen somnade hon direkt. Hon sov dröm löst. Eller snarare så drömde hon ju något men glömde bort det så fort hon vaknade.

Morgonen blev som vanligt. Några Slytherin elever stirrade på henne under hela frukosten, Luna pratade om tomtenissars egenskaper och Madam Pomfrey under sökte henne och dokumenterade.

Men morgonen vid frukost bordet i Kråkboett blev väldig annorlunda.

"Ät nu mycket ungar", sa Mrs. Weasley med ett leende medans hon lade på ytligare ett stekt ägg på Hermiones talrik.

"Tack Mrs. Weasley", sa hon och började äta som om hon var på middag hos kungen.

Ron och George satt däremot och slängde i sig mat som skördetröskor. Harry satt mest och petade i maten. Kvällen innan hade Mrs. Weasley laget en riktig festmåltid och Harry var fortfarande mätt.

Han var så fokuserad på det glada ansiktet han hade gjort av bacon och ägg på sin talrik, att han nästan flög en meter upp i luften när Alastor kom flygande in i köket och hamnade på hans axel.

Harry tog brevet som Alastor hade i näbben.

"Det är från Ginny", sa han.

"Åh, vad roligt", sa Mrs. Weasley med ett leende på läpparna."

"Vad kan då detta brev handla om", sa George sarkastisk. "Det handlar i alla fall inte om hennes kärlek till Harry." Skrockade han.

"Väldigt roligt", sa Harry, också han med sarkastiskt tonfall. "Det är till oss allihop."

Han öppnade brevet och började läsa. Han stelnade till och stirrade på brevet utan att röra sig ur fläcken. När George tog brevet hade Harry fortfarande händerna framför sig, som om han höll i ett osynligt brev.

George harklade sig och började läsa högt. "_Kära familj._

_Jag har det bra här på Hogwarts. Tja, faktiskt bättre än bra. Under den första månaden mådde jag inte så bra, men jag fick snabbt svaren till det. Madam Pomfrey sa att jag var gravid. Hon har aldrig tagit hand om en gravid elev så hon är väldig entusiastisk..._

_Luna är väldigt hjälpsam och stöttar mig. Jag är i sjätte månade, så jag blev gravid under sommarlovet. _

_Harry är pappan. Jag är väldigt glad över det här och jag kommer att behålla barnet förstås. Jag hoppas verkligen att Harry också vill ta hand om barnet med mig. Det skulle göra mig jätte glad._

_Jag har fått reda på att det är en pojke föresten. Han ska faktiskt få heta James. James Potter. Jag har inte kommit på något mellannamn._

_Saknar er väldigt mycket. Men vi ses nog snart._

_Hälsningar_

_Ginny._

_PS. George, du kommer aldrig att få vara barnvakt. Och inte du heller Ron._

Alla satt som fastfrusna. Efter en väldigt lång tid vändes deras tomma blickar till Harry.

"Det här är ju oacceptabelt!" sa George högt. "Varför ska jag aldrig få vara barnvakt!"

"Du är inte den ända", muttrade Ron.

Det var tyst en lång stund, sedan utbrast Mrs. Weasley:

"Jag ska få ett barnbarn! Jag visste att Ginny skulle bli den första som gjorde mig till mormor. Jag visste det!" Hon sken nästan som en sol.

Hermione som suttit tyst, reste sig upp från sin stol och sprang sedan fram till Harry för att slänga armarna runt honom. "Åh, Harry! Du ska bli pappa! Du ska få en son! Är du inte glad?"

Harry kunde inte svar. Minst hundra grejer gick runt i huvudet på honom. Han hade gjort Ginny gravid under sommaren, nu var hon gravid, det skulle bli en pojke, han skulle få heta James. Allt bara snurrade och snurrade.

"Jag… jag", stammade han. "Jag… ska… få… en… son."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Hur kunde jag vara så dum", sa Harry och vankade av och an i Rons rum.

"Du är inte dum Harry", sa Ron som satt i sin säng med armarna om Hermione. "Det var ju inte ditt fel att Ginny blev gravid."

"Eh, Ron?" Sa Hermione och tittade upp på Ron.

"Åh, just det. Det är ditt fel."

Hermione slog till honom på armen.

"Aj!"

"Det är inte Harrys _fel_, att Ginny blev gravid. Men det var han som gjorde henne gravid", sa Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag fattar inte vad jag tänkte på!" sa Harry som fortfarande vankade omkring."Hon är ju bara sexton!"

"Harry, du älskar Ginny, och hon älskar dig. Mer komplicerat än så är det inte", sa Hermione. "Ni ska få en son. En liten baby. Du borde vara glad."

"Det är klart att jag är glad", sa Harry. "Det är bara det att jag gjorde det här mot Ginny."

"Harry James Potter! Ginny blev gravid och det är absolut inte någons _fel_!" sa Hermione samtidigt som hon tog sig ut ur Rons grepp. "Hon ska föda om nästan fyra månader och du bara står här! Ronald skulle knappast reagera så är om jag blev gravid, eller hur Ron?"

"Eh…"

Hon gav sin pojkvän en sur blick och vände sedan huvudet åt Harry för att ge honom samma blick.

"När börjar Jullovet?" Frågade Harry plötsligt.

"Ginny kommer hem nästa vecka om det är det du menar", sa Ron.

Harry gick fram till Rons stökiga skrivbord och letade upp en bit pergament och en gås penna som han sedan doppade i bläck för att skriva ett brev till Ginny.

_Kära Ginny._

_Du vet att jag älskar dig väldigt mycket. Eller, jag hoppas att du vet det. Att få ett barn är ett väldigt stort steg. Är du redo för det? Jag vet att jag är det. Först blev jag rädd för hur det skulle bli. Men nu vet jag säkert att våran son ska bli älskad av båda sina föräldrar._

_Jag längtar verkligen tills du kommer hem nästa vecka. Jag är på perrongen när du kommer. Det lovar jag._

_Jag älskar dig._

_Harry_

Han sprang ner för trappan och ut på gårdsplanen.

"Alastor!" ropade han och ugglan kom nästan direkt. Han gav brevet till Alastor och han flög i väg.

Ginny satt vid lunch bordet då posten kom. Över hundra ugglor flög över eleverna med altinge packet eller brev. Eller både och.

Ett brev landade bredvid hennes talrik och hon nästan slet upp det. Hon läste det och började nästan gråta. Harry älskade henne och hon skulle få träffa honom om bara en vecka. Deras son skulle få en underbar uppväxt med båda sina föräldrar.

En liten spark inifrån gjorde bara scenen ännu bättre.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sista dagen innan jullovet gick fort. Innan eleverna ens hann säga quidditch, satt de på Hogwartsexpressen. Ginny satt nästan och studsade på sin plats i en kupé, som hon motvillig var tvungen att dela med Romilda Vane och hennes vänner. De satt och fnittrade och pratade om Harry. Ginny var tvungen att slänga in några "det är inte sant!" och "vad vet ni om det?" i samtalen. Hon belönades med några utsträckta tungor och ännu mer fnitter.

När de äntligen kom fram till perrongen var Ginny en av de första att ta sig ut till Kings cross station. Där stod hennes familj. Och, precis som han lovat, var Harry där. Hon sprang och kastade armarna runt hans hals. Han lyfte upp henne från marken och snurrade runt.

När de kom hem till Kråkboet satt Ginny och Harry hela dagen och försökte komma på ett passande mellan namn.

"Ta bara något!" Utbrast George. "Ungen kommer ju aldrig bli till talad: James Sirius Potter, eller vad ni nu tar för namn." Fortsatte han irriterat.

"Det är ju genialt!" Utbrast Ginny. "Sirius! James Sirius Potter! Vad tycker du Harry?"

"Vill du verkligen döpa honom till det?" Frågade han. "Vill du inte ta något namn från din sida av släkten?"

Ginny skakade på huvudet.

"Då antar jag att det blir perfekt", sa han och kysste henne på hjässan.

"Du, Ron", sa Hermione när de satt vid middagsbordet samma dag.

"Mm…?" Mumlade han och tittade upp från sin talrik.

"Jag är gravid", sa hon.

Det tog ett tag för honom att uppfatta orden. "VA!" Han såg riktigt rädd ut.

Hermione började skratta. Mycket. Hon ramlade nästan av stolen. "Jag skojade bara! Jag ville bara se din reaktion!" Hon fortsatte att skratta och Ron muttrade något om "Tjejer och deras dåliga humor."

Ginny och Hermione satt och fnissade åt Rons ansiktsutryck resten av middagen.

Mrs. Weasley hade gått med på att låta Hermione sova hos Ron och Harry hos Ginny. Det gjorde allihop nöjda (förutom George som sa; "Vadå? Ska jag få sova ensam).

Mitt i natten kunde man fortfarande höra Hermione och Ron prata och skratta. Det var väldigt störande för de andra i huset och till sist hörde man George ropa: "Håll klaffen för tusan!"

Det fick de bara att skratta ännu mer.

"Jag tycker faktiskt synd om gengångaren den här gången", viskade Ginny till Harry.

Harry skrattade långt. "Jag håller med vid den punkten", sa han och gäspade.

Morgonen började inte särskilt bra. George kom instormande på Ginnys rum och skrek: "Upp och hoppa nu era turturduvor!" Samtidigt som han drog upp rullgardinen. Det blev inte en så stor skillnad eftersom det var lika mörkt inne som ute. Ginny satte sig käpprätt upp och skrek åt honom att gå ut.

När Harry vände huvudet till Ginnys nattbord, visade en klocka att den var sju på morgonen

"Varför väcker du oss så här tidigt!" fortsatte Ginny upprört.

"Vet inte. Det var bara en kul grej", sa George och sprang ut.

Ginny stönade och lade sig ner igen. Harry lade försiktigt armarna runt henne, och hon kröp in i hans famn.

"Vi skulle kunna flytta här ifrån när jag slutar på Hogwarts", sa hon och slöt ögonen.

"Mmm", mumlade Harry och log. Han, Ginny och James. Bara de tre. Ja, och Krake.

Då slog det honom.

"Grimaldiplan 12?" frågade Harry osäkert.

Ginny vände upp ansiktet och kysste honom.

"Det blir perfekt", mumlade hon.

De kysstes igen. Och igen. De gick inte upp ur sängen förens Mrs. Weasley ropade att det var lunch.

"Min familj är ju väldigt glad över det här", viskade Ginny till Harry och pekade på sin ganska stora mage. "Vill du veta varför?"

"Em… visst", sa Harry som absolut inte hade en aning om vad hon pratade om.

"Jag använde en av Fred och George allra äldsta grejer. Jag snackar om det de gjorde redan sitt första år på Hogwarts. Det är något slags glädjepulver. Det sprider sig i luften och man blir glad. Det släpper förståss efter ett tag. Några månader. Jag är faktiskt lite glad att jag inte är här då."

Harry försökte fatta mad hon sa. "Men jag var ju också i rummet när brevet kom. Skulle inte jag ha blivit helt till mig av glädje då? Och alla betedde sig precis som vanligt efter det."

"Pulvret är ungefär som en pygmépuff. Det lever. Man kan säga åt det vilka man vill att det ska göra glada. Jag sa till den att inte göra något med dig eller Hermione." Hon tittade upp för att se om någon hade hört. Det hade de inte. "Efter man har andats in pulvret… tja. Det är lite svårt att förklara. Mina bröder är ju väldigt överbeskyddande och de skulle slita halsen av dig om jag använt det där pulvret. Deras ilske-någonting-jag-inte-bryde-mig-om-att-komma-i-håg-under-en-lektion-på-Hogwarts sjunker på något sätt. De liksom skämtar bort allt. Men annars är de precis likadana som alltid."

Harry stirrade tomt framför sig. Han skulle få halsen bort sliten om nästan en vecka. Han hade ingen vidare erfarenhet av det men han fruktade att det skulle göra väldigt ont.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

"Jag kan inte fatta att du använde det där… vad det nu var på oss!" Hörde Harry, Ron och Hermione, Mrs. Weasley säga förfärat till Ginny. Harry satt bredvid Hermione i soffan i vardags rummet och Ron satt i en av fåtöljerna. Han blängde surt på Harry.

"Min bästa vän och min syster har…" Han rös till.

"Eh, ge dig nu va!" Sa Hermione.

Det var tyst ett tag. Sedan hörde man Mrs. Weasleys röst igen.

"Åh Ginny älskling! Du blir en underbar mamma."

Harry andades ut. En person mindre skulle försöka mörda honom.

Ginny och Mrs. Weasley kom in i vardagsrummet. Harry och Hermione Makade på sig, så att Ginny kunde sätta sig emellan de i soffan. Mrs. Weasley satte sig i den andra fåtöljen.

"Jaha", sa hon. "Jag hade ju önskat att ni, eh… hade väntat med att, eh…"

Ron stönade och gjorde en äcklad grimarge. Harry tittade ner i golvet och Ginny fnös åt Ron.

"… I alla fall med att skaffa barn." Fortsatte Mrs. Weasley.

"Tja, det var ju inte riktigt menat att jag skulle bli gravid. Det var liksom bara…"

"Nej! Avbröt Ron. "Nej, nej, nej, nej, nej! Jag tänker inte lyssna på det här!" Skrek han, höll för öronen och sprang upp till sitt rum.

"Ron!" Ropade Hermione och följde efter.

Det knackade lätt på dörren.

Ginny Ställde sig upp och öppnade dörren. Innan hon ens hann se vem det var sprang Rita Skeeter in i rummet med ett block och sin snabbcitatspenna. Hon hade med sig en kamera snubbe som stod och anföll Harry, Ginny och Mrs. Weasley med kamera blixtar.

"Åh, Harry! Var det inte alldeles för länge sen vi sågs sist!" Sa Rita Skeeter och pennan skrev ner.

"Ut ur mitt hus!" Skrek Mrs. Weasley åt henne.

Rita ignorerade henne. "Harry, ge mig nu lite detaljer."

"Om vad!" Sa Harry irriterat.

"En liten fågel viskade i mitt öra…"

"Enormt stora öra", rättade Ginny.

Harry var tvungen att skratta.

"Den var bra Gin."

"Tack!"

"… Att det ska komma en ny liten Potter."

"Du har ingenting med det att göra!" Skrek Ginny. Den här gången tittade Rita på Ginny.

"Och du är?" Frågade hon med äckligt silkes len röst.

Ginny så riktigt förolämpad ut. "Jag är Ginny Weasley. Mamma till ungen…" Hon pausade och tittade rakt ut i luften. "… Som vill komma ut nu!"

"VA!" Utbrast Harry och Mrs. Weasley.

"Det är ju typ tre månader kvar!" Fortsatte Harry.

"Ja, jag vet!"

Harry blev helt paff. "Är du säker?"

"Ja! Hundra procent. Vattnet gick just."

Rita Skeeters snabbcitatpenna flög över pergamentet som en tornado. Kamera killen knäppte bilder i trehundra kilometer i timmen. Skeeter själv stod och glodde på Ginny. Det gjorde naturligtvis Ginny fruktansvärt arg.

Men innan hon han säga något, stönade hon och böjde sig framåt.

"Ser du!" "Utbrast Ginny och tittade upp. "Till och med min baby blir upprörd!" Sa hon till Rita, som bara log. Hon tyckte nämligen att det här var guld.

Ginny stönade igen.

"Vi måste till ett sjukhus", sa Mrs. Weasley hysteriskt.

Harry nickade.

"Nej", sa Ginny.

"Va?" sa Harry förvånat.

"Nej. Jag vill till Hogwarts. Jag skulle ändå ha varit där i morse. Vi tar flampulver", sa hon innan någon hann fråga.

Ginny gjorde en grimarge och stönade igen.

"Vad är det som händer?" Frågade Hermione som kom ner för trappan med ett fast grepp om Rons tröja. Ron såg inte särskilt glad ut.

"Ginny ska föda", sa Harry och tittade på Ginny som nu satt i soffan och höll sig för magen.

"Men det är ju typ tre månader kvar!" Sa Ron.

"Det var precis det jag sa", sa Harry. "Hon blev upprörd och sen…"

"Vad gjorde henne upprörd?" Frågade Ron argt.

Harry Pekade på Rita Skeeter som stod och kollade om snabbcitatspennan fått med allt. Om inte Hermione hade hållit i honom, var Harry nästan säker på att han skulle ha hoppat på henne.

"Vad gör _du_ här?" Skrek han i stället.

"Hon vill förstöra min unges liv innan det ens har börjat", sa Ginny surt.

Dörren öppnades och Mr. Weasley och George kom in.

Alla skrek i mun på varandra. Harry och Ginny satt bara och väntade i soffan på att de andra skulle bli tysta. Men det blev de inte. Mr och Mrs. Weasley skrek på rita Skeeter. Hermione skrek till Ron och George att lugna ner sig.

Harry kunde se hur Ginny blev mer och mer frustrerad. Hon ställde sig upp och skrek. Harry hade aldrig hört någon skrika så högt. Alla slutade genast att skrika på varandra. Alla tittade på Ginny.

"Om ni ska stå och skrika på varandra har ni säkert ingenting emot att jag och Harry åker till Hogwarts? James vill komma ut _nu_, inte i morgon eller nästa vecka." Hon ställde sig upp och gick fram till spisen. Hon tog en näve flampulver och ställde sig i den.

"Jag kommer efter dig," lovade Harry.

Ginny nickade släppte flampulvret och ropade: "Hogwarts."

Harry skyndade sig att göra samma sak.

När han fick syn på Ginny svängde han av och kom in på Professor McGonagall (som nu var Hogwarts rektor)s kontor.

"Trevligt att träffa dig Harry", sa hon och log. "Men jag måste fråga. Vad gör du här?"

Harry iste inte riktigt vad han skulle svara.

"Jag ska föda och jag ville ha Harry med mig", sa Ginny.

McGonagall såg förvirrad ut. "Men det är ju ungefär tre månader kvar. Eller?"

"Jo, det är alldeles riktigt, Professorn", sa Ginny. " Men det var så att vi fick ovälkommet besök och…"

"Det var Rita Skeeter", avbröt Harry. "Hon gjorde Ginny upprörd och…"

"Vattnet gick", sa Ginny. "Em, Professor? Inte för att det har något med det här att göra, men… borde inte ni vara i stora salen?"

McGonagall log. "Jag var precis på väg dit när ni två plötsligt kom ut genom spisen.

Ginny log också, men leendet avbröts snabbt.

"AJ!" Sa hon och såg plågad ut. "Vi borde kanske hälsa på Madam Pomfrey."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

När de gick igenom skolan var den alldeles tom. Alla Satt och väntade på att rektorn skulle anlända till stora salen. Dit de var på väg.

Professorn öppnade de två enorma dörrarna till stora salen. Alla blickar vändes till Harry och Ginny som stod bakom McGonagall. Det började genast viskas vid de fyra borden.

"Tystnat!" Sa professor McGonagall och alla blev genast tysta. "Madam Pomfrey? Miss Weasley skulle behöva din assistans just nu."

"Vad har hänt?" Frågade Madam Pomfrey från den andra sidan av rummet.

"James", sa professor McGonagall lugnt.

Madam Pomfrey flög upp från stolen. "Men det är ju ungefär tre månader kvar!"

"Du kan inte ana hur många som har sagt så där", sa Ginny lågt.

McGonagall ryckte på axlarna. "Det är dags."

Madam Pomfrey sprang nästan fram till de. Hon tog tag i Ginnys hand och började gå mot sjukhusflygen.

Harry följde efter.

"Kul att se dig Harry!" Ropade Luna.

Harry backade så att han kom fram till dörren igen. Luna vinkade till honom från Ravenclaw bordet.

"Kul att se dig också Luna!"

"Lycka till med James", sa hon och log.

"Tack, jag lär behöva det. Ses Luna!"

"Ses Harry!"

Harry började springa efter Ginny och Madam Pomfrey. De hade inte kommit så långt, så Harry behövde inte springa mer än tjugo meter.

Sjukhusflygeln var tom. Harry tyckte att det var bra.

Tio minuter senare kom ljudet Harry absolut inte ville höra. Ginnys smärtsamma skrik. Han önskade att hon inte hade så ont. Han frågade madam Pomfrey om det fans någonting, vad som helst, som skulle ta bort Ginnys smärta.

"Tyvärr", var det ända svar han fick.

Harry höll i Ginnys hand. Hon kramade den hårt.

När madam Pomfrey sa att hon kunde se huvudet, kände sig Harry bättre till mods. Om bara en liten stund skulle Ginnys smärta försvinna och han skulle få en ny familj.

Några tårar rann ner för Ginnys kinder under den sista minuten. Hon såg både ledsen och glad ut.

"Om du ska göra så här mot mig igen får du vänta i minst fem år", stönade Ginny precis i samma stund som ett litet skrik hördes.

Ginny sjunk ner på sjukhus sängen och andades ut. Hennes grepp om Harrys hand blev mjukare.

Madam Pomfrey gav Ginny en liten sak invirad i en filt. I filten låg en liten, liten baby med slutna ögon och skrek för fullt.

Harry hade aldrig sett en baby på så nära håll, om man bortsåg från Dudleys fula bilder från när han var ny född. Han såg ut som en färdigvuxen treåring.

Harry såg på Ginny och såg att hon log. Han log också. Ginny gav Harry James. Han var det sötaste (förutom Ginny) han hade sett. Han hade så röda hårstrån på huvudet. Harry fortsatte att le. Hans son hade fått den officiella Weasley färgen.

Nästa dag blev häktisk. Familjen Weasley, Rita Skeeter och killen med den irriterande kameran kom inspringande i sjukhusflygeln. James skrek naturligtvis för att han blev väkt så tidigt och för att kamera blixtrarna bländade honom.

Till James räddning kom professor McGonagall och skrek åt Rita att omedelbart lämna skolan. Skeeter kunde ju inte göra något annat än att fort som tusan ge sig av.

Harry vankade av och ann på ena sidan av Ginnys säng.

"Jag är orolig över hur den där tidningsartikeln ska bli", sa han till Ginny.

"Det är…" Ginny avbröts av en massa fnysanden.

Mitt emot Ginny satt Romilda Vane med ett brutet ben och sina vänner.

VARFÖR JUST HON? Tänkte Harry surt.

Ginny fortsatte. "Det är jag inte rädd för. Hon får skriva vad tusan hon vill. Det är ändå bara gamla människor som går på allt i tidningar."

James började skrika igen.

"Kan du få tyst på ungen!" ropade Romilda.

"Ursäkta mig att han är hungrig!" Skrek Ginny tillbaka.

Det här kommer att bli några långa veckor, tänkte Harry och sjönk ner på en stol.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

"Du måste läsa det här!" sa Hermione till Ron och gav honom The Daily Prophet.

Han satt i en av fåtöljerna i vardags rummet och Hermione satte sig på ett av armstöden.

Ron tog emot den och läste högt från första sidan.

"_**EN LITEN POTTER**_." han tittade upp på Hermione. "Vad är så speciellt med det?"

Hermione stönade irriterat. "Läs _allt_."

Ron blev inte särskilt glad. Han var ju tvungen att _läsa _allt det där. Med en djup suck började han.

"_**Mr. Harry Potter **__**och**__** Miss Ginevra Weasley **__**fick i förrgår en son tre månader för tidigt. Det ni, mina kära läsare, nu undrar är nog varför. Hur kom det sig att pojken föddes så tidigt? Hur kom det sig att föräldrarna tog sig direkt till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom? **_

_**Jag har förståss alla svaren. **_

_**När jag först kom till familjen Weasleys… hus, så fick jag inget speciellt trevligt mottagande. Jag blev hotad till mitt liv, förolämpad och jag kom nätt och jämt undan förtrollningar som kastades mot mig. Till sist lyckades jag lugna ner familjen, men dottern verkade fortfarande vara rasande. Hennes humör måste ha blivit mycket sämre under graviditeten för just när jag snällt och trevligt bad henne att sitta ner och andas ut, började hon få verkar. Detta alldeles för tidiga födandet skylldes direkt på mig.**_

_**Jag försökte få ur Mr. Potter små detaljer om hur hela "Ginnys" graviditet hade varit och hur han mådde förståss. Men jag fick bara en massa sura blickar.**_

_**Mr. Potter och Miss. Weasley försvann fort iväg med flampulver mot Hogwarts straks efter att anklagelserna kastats.**_

_**Anledningen till att paret åkte till Hogwarts var för att Miss Weasley fortfarande är elev. Och inte bara det. Hon är även Quidditch kapten och har position som sökare, hon är prefekt och har högsta betyg i "försvar mot svartkonster".**_

_**Även om jag inte fått några kommentarer av de nyblivna föräldrarna lyckades få en pratstund med Miss Weasleys bästa väninna Miss Luna Lovegood.**_

"_**Även om Ginny burit på James har hon ändå kunnat göra allt som hon gjort innan", sa hon och log. "Gryffindor vann var ända Quidditch match för att Ginny hade världens bästa motivation. Hon har kämpat för James, och han kan inte få bättre föräldrar än Harry och Ginny."**_

_**Och som en avslutande kommentar från mig själv: ni vet att allt ni läst här är sanning och om ni vill veta ännu mer eller vet mer om detta, så kommer jag att befinna mig i Diagongränden på fredag.**_

_**Rita Skeeter." **_När han läst klart gav han tillbaka tidningen till Hermione utan någon som hälls reaktion.

Hermione stirrade på honom. "Läste du utan att ens lyssna på dig själv?" sa hon surt.

Han stirrade tillbaka. "Nej, jag hörde vartenda ord av det jag sa."

"Varför reagerar du inte då?"

Ron tänkte efter. "Det kanske var lite för extremt det där med 'kan inte få bättre föräldrar'", sa han.

Hermione slog till honom i huvudet med tidningen.

"Aj! Kan du sluta med det där!"

"Jag syftar på biten där Skeeter ljuger tungan av sig!"

"Du menar det där med 'hotad för livet' och det?"

Hermione slog ut armarna i en uppgiven gäst. "JA! PRECIS DEN DELEN! DU BORDE FÅ ETT PRIS FÖR DIN KLIPSKHET, RONALD", sa hon med mycket arg, sarkastisk röst.

"Lugna ner dig älskling", sa Ron försiktigt.

Hermione ställde sig upp. Hon gick ut i köket och tittade ut genom ett fönster.

Ron sprang efter henne och såg hennes spegelbild i fönstret när han kom in i köket.

Hon stod med armarna tätt omkring sig och grät.

"Mione?" Ron gick sakta fram till henne. "Vad är det?"

Hon vände sig sakta om.

"Jag är rädd Ron", sa hon lågt.

Han slog armarna om henne. "För vad?"

"Din reaktion."

Ron rynkade ögonbrynen. "Vilken reaktion?"

"Den du kommer att få när jag berättar. Jag vet inte alls hur du kommer att reagera. Det är det som gör mig så rädd", snyftade hon.

"Vad det än är, så kan du berätta det för mig", viskade Ron i hennes öra.

Hon tittade upp på honom och sa sedan sakta: "Ron. Jag… är gravid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jag har tyvärr inte uppdaterat på ett tag, men en förbättring är på gång**

…...

Kapitel 7

"Vad… sa du?" sa Ron med darrande röst.

"Jag har varit gravid sen Ginny kom hem på jullovet", sa Hermione. "Förlåt att jag inte har sagt nåt."

Ron svarade inte.

"Ronnie? Jag är så, så leds…"

Han avbröt henne med att pressa sina läppar mot hennes. Precis som första gången han någonsin kysst henne, lyfte han upp henne från marken. De stod säkert där i en kvart, men sen…

"Whow! Om ni ska göra så där kan ni väl gå upp några trappor!"

"Stick George!" sa Hermione och slutade att kyssa Ron. "Vi är mitt i ett ögonblick!"

"Du, jag är också mitt i ett ögonblick. Jag ska gå till historien genom att göra _och _käka världens största macka", sa han själv belåtet.

Hermione och Ron himlade med ögonen.

"Vårat ögonblick är _lite _mer viktigt än din dumma macka", sa Ron din sin äldre bror.

George fnös. "Vad kan vara viktigare än världens största macka?"

"Vi kommer att stå här hela veckan om jag ska räkna upp allt", sa Hermione.

De hörde ytterdörren öppnas och sedan Mrs. Weasleys röst.

"Vi är hemma!"

"Å! Ron vi måste berätta för dina föräldrar!" Utbrast Hermione och sprang ut ur köket.

Mr och Mrs. Weasley stod i vardagsrummet och diskuterade om något på ministeriet när Hermione plötsligt kom inspringande med Ron i släp tåget.

"Har ni haft det bra medans vi var hos Xenophilius?" Frågade Mrs. Weasley.

"Hyfsat", svarade Ron.

"Ron och jag måste berätta en sak", började Hermione.

"Tyst med dig Hermione!" Väste George. "_Jag _ska berätta om jätte mackan!"

Hermione suckade. "Det var inte _den _grejen jag skulle berätta! Utan den _andra _grejen."

Mr och Mrs. Weasley väntade.

Hermione tog ett djupt andetag. "Jag är med barn."

Det var tyst en stund innan Mrs. Weasley började gråta och krama om både Hermione och Ron.

"Jag tycker fortfarande att min macka är bättre", muttrade George.

Mr. Weasley blev också väldigt glad och klappade ron på ryggen.

"Det är ju underbart!" Tjöt Mrs. Weasley förtjust.

"Det gäller väll bara att be till Gud om att ungen får sin mammas hjärna", sa George. "Och om den inte får Weasleys hårfärg, vet jag inte vad jag gör."

…...

**Det blev ett lite kort kapitel, men jag hoppas att ni tyckte om det**

**Snälla kommentera!3**


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

"Dumma läxor", muttrade Ginny för sig själv.

"Behöver du hjälp?" Frågade Harry medan han vaggade James fram och tillbaka, sakta i famnen.

Hon suckade. "Nej. Jag klarar mig."

Det hade inte varit så lugnt de senaste månaderna i sjukhusflygeln. Romilda Vane hade skrikit så fort madam Pomfrey ens rörde henne. Hennes ben skulle ha varit bra för länge sen, men hon envisades med att låta det läka av sig själv.

Nu hade det i alla fall läkt och oljudet hade försvunnit med henne. Det hade inte varit så många skadade, så den lilla familjen fick all lugn och ro de behövde.

"James", suckade Ginny. "Här. Det är gröt. Mums." Han satt i hennes knä och hon försökte för minst den hundrade gången att få i honom lite riktig mat.

Han stirrade på skeden, tog upp sin lilla hand och puttade undan den.

Ginny suckade igen och la ner skeden. Hon lyfte upp den lille pojken så att han stod på hennes knän och såg henne i ögonen.

"Älskling. Du måste äta något."

Han skakade lätt på huvudet.

"Du är precis lika envis som din morbror", sa hon och satte ner honom i knät igen.

"Vilken av de?" frågade Luna.

"Gissa."

"Ron?"

"Japp."

James tog upp grötskeden och började slå med den i bordet. Alla i den stora salen vände sig om för att titta på de.

Ginny tog ifrån honom skeden och James glodde på henne.

"Mamma!"

Ginny stirrade på honom och sen på Luna. "Sa han mamma?" frågade hon Luna.

Luna nickade och log.

"Pappa! Pappa!" Utbrast den lilla pojken plötsligt och pekade ett litet finger mot dörren.

Harry slog sig ner bredvid Ginny och James sträckte fram armarna mot honom. Harry lyfte upp honom och satte honom i knät.

"Har han ätit något?" Frågade Harry Ginny.

"Nej", svarade Ginny. "Men du missade hans första ord", sa Ginny. "'Mamma'. Sen sa han 'Pappa! Pappa!'".

Harry stirrade på James.

"Det är ju jättekul", sa han glatt och log.

James log tillbaka.

"Bara för att du pratar nu, så betyder det inte att du ska hoppa över frukosten", sa Ginny strängt till James.

James leende försvann.

"Pappa kan mata dig", sa hon.

Harry tog upp skeden och tog på lite gröt. Den här gången åt och svalde James lydigt.

"Var det så svårt?" Frågade Ginny James.

Han tittade på henne och åt sedan vidare.

"Vad ska ni två hitta på idag då?" frågade Ginny Harry.

"Vi ska gå till Hagrid en sväng", svarade han och James klappade i händerna.

"Vad kul", log Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Det var slutet av maj och snart skulle de få åka hem.

Det skulle bli skönt att flytta in till Grimaldiplan 12. Ingen mer skola för Ginny. Mer tid till James.

Harry lyfte upp James från golvet i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och gick iväg.

När de kom ut, tryckte sig James mot sin pappas bröstkorg och darrade.

"Är det kallt?"

James nickade snabbt.

"Visst har du tur att jag tog med mig en tröja

Hagrid öppnade dörren med ett stort leende en stund senare.

"Hej på er!"

"Hej Hagrid", svarade Harry och log.

James klappade händerna och skrattade.

"Kom in vett ja!" Sa Hagrid och släppte förbi Harry och James.

Harry slog sig ner vid bordet och James satt i hans knä.

Hagrid började koka en stor kanna te.

"Har du hört nått från Ron och Hermione på sistone?" frågade Hagrid medans han fummlde med kannan.

"Ja", svarade Harry. "Vi fick ett brev från de igår. De ska få en liten flicka."

"Ska dom också ha en unge nu? Ja, man får väll skriva å gratulera da."

Han ställde fram två stora koppar och hällde i te enda upp till kanten.

"Vill du smaka?" Frågade Harry James.

Han skakade på huvudet och tittade sedan på Fang.

Han drog sin pappa i håret och pekade på Fang.

Harry satt ner honom på golvet och han kröp fram till hunden som låg i en väldigt gammal hundkorg.

"Har de hänt nått mer da?" frågade Hagrid.

"Em… få se nu… Ginny försökte få James att äta riktig mat."

Hagrid skrockade. "Och hur gick de da?"

Harry skrattade också. "Tja, Ginny fick sitta i minst en halvtimme med den där gröten innan jag kom. Sen åt han upp allt. Han sa sina första ord också", fortsatte Harry.

"Nämen va kul! Vad sa han?"

"'Mamma' och 'pappa'".

"Han lär sig så fort!"

"Ja… Ja, just det! Jag höll nästan på att glömma! Ginny är med barn igen."

Hagrid tappade hackan. "_Igen_?"

Harry nickade. "Japp."

"Då får jag väll gratulera er också", log Hagrid.

"Tack", log Harry tillbaka. "James är i alla fall glad. Eller hur James?"

Båda han och Hagrid tittade ner på den lilla pojken, som nu började klappa händerna.

"Har ni kommit på några namn?"

"Tja, jag har gett Ginny helt fria tyglar när det gäller namn den här gången. Om det blir en flicka ska hon få heta Lily Luna och om det blir en pojke ska han få heta Albus Severus."

Hagrid nickade. "Det låter bra."

"Pappa!"

Både Hagrid och Harry stirrade på James. Han satt på golvet och var helt nerkladdad av drägel från Fang.

"Nämen oj då", sa Harry och lyfte upp honom från golvet. "Vi kanske borde gå och tvätta av dig?"

James nickade och Harry reste sig upp.

"Ledsen Hagrid. Men vi måste gå. Vi kommer tillbaka snart nån gång."

"De e okej Harry."

"Okej. Ses!"

"Ses."

Harry öppnade dörren och gick tillbaka upp till skolan.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

"Vad i…?" Utbrast Ginny. "Vad har hänt med honom?"

Harry höll den nersölade pojken på en armlängds avstånd från kroppen.

"Fang", sa han kort.

"Åh…" stönade Ginny. "Det där kommer aldrig att gå bort från kläderna!"

"Du låter som din mamma", retades Harry.

Ginny blängde på honom.

"Harry Potter!"

McGonagalls röst ekade i korridoren. Alla eleverna vände tvärt om och samlade sig i en ring runt de.

"Ja professorn?" Svarade Harry (som fortfarande höll James på långt avstånd).

Alla väntade. De väntade säkert på en utskällning eller nått, men…

"Skulle du kunna vara jätte snäll och hoppa in som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster?"

"Eh… va?"

"Snälla. Det skulle vara guld värt. Bara den sista månaden."

Harry tänkte efter. Lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Professor Potter. Det lät lite konstigt, men, what the hell.

"Visst. Men får jag tvätta av min son först?"

"Åh, det hinner du. Du börjar i morgon."

"Vem vet hur lång tid det tar att få bort det här", sa han och tittade på James, som nu klappade händerna.

Han började gå upp längst korridoren.

"De där kläderna måste kemtvättas!" Ropade Ginny efter honom.

"Kom igen Gin!" Ropade han tillbaka. "Vi kan köpa nya!"

"Kom ihåg att det kommer en till unge."

"Ja, ja."

"Åh!" Tjöt Hermione. "Jag har blivit så stor! Jag kommer ju knappt igenom dörren!"

Hermione stod framför en helkroppsspegel i Rons rum. Det hade varit svårt att övertala honom att låta den stå där, men hon hade lyckats.

"Kom igen Mione", Ron lugnande. "Du är jätte fin."

Hermione pussade honom på kinden. "Tack älskling."

"Ingen orsak. "

"Och hon har inte vuxit färdigt än", sa hon och klappade sig på magen." Jag kommer att bli ännu större."

"Du är och kommer alltid att vara fin Mione."

"Ju mer jag hör det där fjäskandet, desto mer älskar jag det", log hon och gick ut ur Rons rum.

Hon hamnade till sist i köket där Mrs. Wesley höll på för fullt.

"Är du hungrig vännen?" frågade hon Hermione.

Hermione skrattade. "När på dygnet är jag inte det?"

Mrs. Weasley skrattade också. "Jag säger då det. Det är inte lätt att vara gravid."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

"Okej. Som de flesta av er redan vet så har Professor McGonagall bett mig hålla i försvar mot svartkonst lektionerna tills ni slutar i år", sa Harry till sistaårseleverna.

De nickade.

"Tja, idag ska vi öva på att uttala förtrollningar och skyddsförtrollningar utan att riktigt säga de."

Några av sistaårseleverna stirrade oförstående på Harry.

"Menar ni allvar?" Frågade Harry skeptiskt. "Har ni aldrig hört talas om det?"

De skakade på huvudet.

Ginny såg ut ungefär som Harry i ansiktet. Förvirrad. Hon tittade på sina klasskompisar och suckade sedan.

"Okej…"fortsatte Harry. "Kan jag få hjälp att demonstrera?" frågade han.

Hans blick mötte Ginnys.

"Titta inte på mig", sa hon. "Jag är gravid och kan få missfall. Men Romilda ställer nog gärna upp."

Romilda dök genast upp och ställde sig mittemot Harry.

"Okej. Jag vill att du använder en försvarsförtrollning mot mig. Kom ihåg att inte säga den högt. Tänk den bara."

Romilda nickade säkert.

Hon höjde sin trollstav, och en röd ljusstråle susade mot Harry.

Harry fokuserade och skrek:

_Protego!_I huvudet.

Romildas försvarsförtrollning studsade tillbaka och hon vacklade till.

"Ja, ungefär så där kastar man förtrollningar utan att säga de. Tack för hjälpen Romilda", tillade han motvillig.

Hon sken upp och ställde sig sedan bland sina kompisar.

"Jag vill att ni delar upp er i par. En som ska försöka förhäxa och en som ska försöka avvärja den. Och kom ihåg att ni inte får uttala de!"

De stod orörliga och tittade på honom.

"Varsågoda att börja…" sa han osäkert, och de satte igång.

"Hur klarade jag mig?" frågade Harry Ginny när de andra eleverna gick ut ur klassrummet.

Hon log. "Alldeles utmärkt."

"Tack."

"Ah!" Skrek Hermione från badrummet.

Hela familjen Weasley (bortsätt från Ginny, Harry och James) sprang upp för trappan och in i badrummet.

Hermiones hår stod åt alla håll och var helt knall rosa.

När hon fick syn på George smalnade hennes ögon. "Du ska så få för det här", väste hon hotfullt.

Han kvävde ett skratt.

"Vet du hur svårt det kommer vara att ta bort det här?"

Han kunde inte hålla sig längre. Han brast ut i gapskratt.

Hermione kastade sig mot honom med Ron höll fast henne.

"Låt mig slå honom! Låt mig slå honom!" Tjöt hon.

"Han är inte värd det Mione."

"Det är han vist det! Låt mig slå honom! Bara en liten snyting?"

Ron skrattade. "Du vet att jag mycket väll skulle vilja slå honom också. Men han är min bror."

"Huh! Det är ingen ursäkt!"

"Jo tyvärr är det det", suckade han.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Hermione klampade surt ner för trappan. Hennes hår var dyngsurt och den rosa färgen hade äntligen försvunnit.

Hon satte sig i soffan med armarna i kors och stirrade rakt fram med smala ögon.

"Kom igen Hermione", sa George. "Jag har ju bett om ursäkt! Vad mer begär du?"

"Det jag begär är långt bortom din hjärnkapacitet", morrade hon.

"Kom ige…" George avbröts av en uggla som kom inflygande i rummet.

Brevet den hade i näbben var till Hermione.

On tog det ifrån den okände fågeln, rev upp det och läste.

_Hej Älskling! _

_Vad tycker du om vår uggla? Vist är hon fin? Hon heter Afrodite._

_Även om vi är mugglare vill vi ju hålla kontakten med dig. Det roligaste sättet att skicka brev är ju såklart med en uggla, eller hur?_

_Det var länge sen vi såg dig hjärtat! Vi saknar dig så otroligt mycket! _

_Hur går det för dig? Var håller du hus? Vi skulle så hjärna vilja träffa dig sötnos. Kom gärna och hälsa på någon gång!_

_Älskar dig,_

_Mamma och pappa._

"Nej men Gud!" utbrast hon. "Jag hade helt glömt bort mina föräldrar!"

Ron tog brevet och läste.

"Vet de att du är gravid?" frågade Ron när han läst klart.

"Nej, jag har helt glömt bort att berätta! Vi måste dit! Nu!"

"Ska vi inte…"

Hermione skakade på huvudet.

Ron ryckte på axlarna. "Jag tycker ändå att vi ska förvarna de."

Hon stönade och krafsade ner några ord med prydlig handstil.

_Kommer på besök om en kvart._

Hon gav lappen till Afrodite och hon flög i väg.

"Jag måste byta om!" Hermione flög upp för trappan och in i Rons rum.

Hon började gräva i en byrålåda. Hon hade inte hittat det hon sökte och stönade irriterat.

"_Accio_ lila T-shirt!"

Flera lila T-shirts kom flygandes från alla håll och kanter.

Hon stönade irriterat igen. Till slut hittade hon den. Hon drog av sig den blå polotröjan hon hade haft på sig och satte på sig den lila tröjan.

Hon sprang ner för trappan och mötte Ron.

"Är du klar?" frågade hon.

"Japp."

Hon tog tag i hans arm och allt blev suddigt.

Hon hade vant sig vi att transferera sig. Men det hade tydligen inte Ron.

De landade utanför Hermiones föräldrars hus.

"Varför sa du inte till mig innan du transferera dig!" Tjöt han.

"Förlåt älskling", sa hon mjukt och knackade på dörren.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Hermione och Ron lämnade tre timmar senare. Mrs. Och Mr. Granger vinkade åt dem når de transfererade sig tillbaka till kråkboett.

"Det där gick ju som smort", sa Ron.

De hade hamnat på gårdsplanen och gick sakta mot huset.

"Mhm", sa Hermione sömnigt.

"Du kanske ska gå upp och lägga dig, Mione."

"Bra idé. God natt, Ron" Hon gav honom en god natt-puss, och gick mot Rons rum.

Ron slog sig ner i soffan och tittade på elden i den öppna spisen. De orangea flammorna påminde om Weasleys hårfärg. Han tänkte på den lilla Rose. I hans huvud såg han en liten Hermione med flammande orange hår och stora bruna ögon. Han hoppades – precis som George- att hon skulle få Hermiones hjärna.

"Ron!" Hermiones röst från övervåningen var gäll. "Babyn!"

Ron flög up. "Va!"

"Babyn! Rose! Sjukhus! Nu!" Hermione betonade varje ord samtidigt som hon kom stapplande ner för trappan. "Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley kom springande från köket.

"Ja, vännen?"

"Jag ska föda nu".

Mrs. Weasleys ögon blev stora. "Då måste vi åka med en gång! Arthur! Ron! Kom hit nu!"

Arthur kom också han ifrån köket.

"Nu drar vi!" sa Ron panikslaget.

…...

"Harry?" sa Ginny.

Hon höll den sovande James i famnen och Harry satt bredvid och läste en bok.

"Mhm?"

Ginny tog ett djupt andetag. "Jag har fått missfall. Jag är så ledsen" Några tårar rann ner för hennes kinder.

Harry tittade upp från boken.

"Det är inte ditt fel, Ginny. Gråt inte", sa Harry mjukt.

"Men det känns som om det är mitt fel".

"Hur skulle det kunna vara ditt fel?"

Ginny suckade. "Jag vet inte. Det bara känns så".

"Tänk inte mer på det".

…

**Hejsan! Ja, jag vet. Det blev en kortis. Det är bara så att jag har haft ton att göra och jag hade helt enkelt kört fast med historien. Men nu är jag på banan igen! **


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

"Barnet kan inte andas!" hörde Hermione doktorn säga till en sköterska. "Hon är alldeles blå."

Det var illa nog att hon var tvungen att göra ett kejsarsnitt, nu fans det också en risk att hennes barn dog.

"Vad menar du med att babyn inte kan andas!" skrek hon. "Du är väll doktor! Gör någonting för i helskotta!"

"Vi gör allt vi kan raring", sa en sköterska lugnt till henne.

_Ron_, tänkte hon. _Var är han?_

"Var är han!" stönade hon irriterat.

Ingenting gick som hon hade planerat. Allt föll i bitar. Ron var inte där för att hjälpa henne, ingen var det och både hon och barnet riskerade att dö. Barnet av syrebrist och Hermione av sorg och förtvivlan.

"Ta det lugnt raring", sa sköterskan igen. "Han svimmade av allt blod. Det är ingen fara med honom."

_Självklart!_ Tänkte hon. _Alltid är det något! Är det inte spindlar så är det spöken och är det inte spöken så är det blod._

"Hon får tillbaka färg!" sa doktorn. "Och hon andas. Det blir mer och mer regelbundet."

En stor svart sten försvann från Hermiones hjärta. Hon hörde nu det vackraste ljudet i världen: hennes dotters skrik.

När hennes mage hade sytts igen, fick hon äntligen hålla Rose. Den lilla söta Rose, med rött hår och röda små kinder, stora bruna ögon och rosa läppar. Hon var perfekt. Allt var perfekt (förutom att Ron fortfarande var däckad).

Slut

… Neeh! Jag bara skojar. Jag antar att ni vill veta hur allting slutade? Eller? Jag tänkte väll det!

-Kommer Ron vakna?

-Vad händer nu när Harry Ginny fått missfall?

-Hur mycket sömn kommer Hermione att få nu när hon har en nyfödd baby hemma?( och ja. Jag säger Hermione för att Ron kan sova sig igenom allt. Han skulle inte ens vakna om någon tutade i en mistlur vid hans öra!)

-Och vad är grejen med Hagrids stora skägg?

Det är alla bra frågor!

**Ska uppdatera så snart som möjligt**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jag tänkte – innan vi sätter igång- tacka er alla som har läst min förta fanfic det har betytt jätte mycket för mig och jag har haft kul medans jag skrivit den. Jag hoppas att ni fortsätter läsa mina kommande fanfics, och ni får gärna lämna kommentarer. **

**Än en gång, tack **

Kapitel 15

Ginny satt tillsammans med alla andra eleverna på Hogwarts i stora salen. Hon satt vid avgångsbordet med ett brett leende på läpparna.

_Snart slut_, tänkte hon.

Hon log mot Luna, som satt vid Ravenclaw sidan av bordet. Luna log tillbaka.

Harry satt med James där de andras familjemedlemmar satt. Självklart var hela Ginnys familj där. Också dem log. James klappade sina små händer och skrattade.

Professor McGonagall harklade sig, och alla blev tysta.

"Ännu ett år har gått", sa hon. "I år lämnar ännu en klass oss. Ni kommer att bli "fria", som en viss Miss Vane uttryckt sig häromdagen". Alla började fnittra och Romilda tittade bara ner i bordet.

"Nå", sa Professor McGonagall. "Årets avgångs talare är i år Miss Weasley.

Ginny reste sig upp och gick fram till McGonagall. Hon vände sig mot eleverna och familjerna.

"Efter sju år på Hogwarts har vi lärt oss mycket", började hon. "De första sex kanske inte var så trevliga för alla. Vi fick lära oss att stå på oss och kämpa. Jag antar att det hårda arbetet lönade sig, för vi sopade ju mattan med dödsätarna".

Alla i publiken jublade och applåderade.

"Ja, jag ska nog inte stå här och trötta ut er", sa hon och alla skrattade. "I alla fall, grattis alla avgångs elever. Vi klarade det!"

Publiken applåderade igen och Ginny sprang tillbaka till sin plats.

"Tackar, Ginevra", sa McGonagall. "Innan vi slutar hade jag tänkt berätta vilka som van elevhemspokalen. På fjärde plats med 263 poäng: Hufflepuff! På tredje plats med 345 poäng: Slytherin!"

Alla i slytherin stönade upprört.

McGonagall fortsatte.

"På andra plats med 597: Ravenclaw och på första plats kom Gryffindor med hela en poäng mer än Ravenclaw. 598 poäng!"

Gryffindor jublade.

"Då kan jag lika gärna säga så här; Slut för i år!"

Med de orden ställde sig Avgångseleverna upp och kastade sina hattar högt upp i luften.

Ginnys avgångsfest firades på kråkboets gårdsplan. Det fanns hundra olika rätter och efterrätter och fyrverkerier prydde himlen.

Hermione vaggade Rose i sin famn och Ron hjälpte George med fler raketer.

Harry höll armarna om Ginny, som hade James i knät. Han vaggade de båda sakta fram och tillbaka. James gäspade och somnade sedan. Ginny lutade sig bakåt och lade sitt huvud mot Harrys axel.

"Jag älskar dig", sa hon och log.

"Och jag älskar dig", sa han.

De satt kvar och vaggade i tystnaden. Men den bröts förstås. Du kan aldrig lita på George tillsammans med fyrverkerier. Ron skrek och sprang över fälten. En stor drake av eld jagade honom. Den kom närmare för varje sekund.

George vek sig dubbelt av skratt.

"George!" Skrek Ron. "Få stopp på den!"

George bara fortsatte skratta. Tja, tills Mrs. Weasley tog till orda.

"George!" Skrek hon åt honom. "Sluta leka nu!"

George knäppte med fingrarna och draken försvann.

Ron satte händerna på knäna och andades tungt.

"Du ska få fan för det där, George!" skrek han. "Hör du det?"

George skrattade bara. Resten av kvällen tillbringade alla med att titta på Ron som jagade George. Hur han än försökte kom han aldrig ifatt.

Nån gång mitt i allt kaos, somnade Ginny i harrys armar.


End file.
